Talk:Kansan Wasteland
Fusion weapons are not radioactive. Nuclear bombs are. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Weird... I have seen so many references in many different places implying that they are... I guess I will think of something. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Please change. They're not. Remove stuff like "irradiated". —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I put it that there was a nuclear reactor in the area which got damaged and irradiated/contaminated the area, so all is well. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok. It leaked? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Nope, the blast was near where the reactor was located. The pulse and fires completely destroyed it, causing some type of meltdown. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yield DK... what is the yield of the bomb you dropped on Wichita? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) What yield? I don't really care as long as it's not huge and it's not tiny; it's your damage. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Two Megatons completely wipes out Witchita. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) One megaton should be enough. Update the map just to be sure, though. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I would prefer if you made it a bit bigger for my project. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm using this: Nuke Generator Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Fun. Six and a half kilotons, but don't blame me later. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Something seems to be wrong... I put in 6.5 KT, and it doesn't even get out of Downtown Wichita.... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) --- Eh, can someone audit my article please? It seems one-sided. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) We need megatons, not kilotons, and sure. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Here's some math for you... how many kilotons in a megaton? 1,000. Want to drop a 5 megaton bomb? Type in 5,000 KT. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :XD Whoops! 6,500 KT. Its fine. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC)